Late Results
by The Marauders
Summary: A few months after the events of Final Fantasy VII, the effects of Hojo's experiments become evident as Red experiences a few "changes" when he comes into contact with a rare form of materia. . . By Moony
1. Chapter I

Late Results

By Moony

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy.

Note: Ummm. . . I honestly have no clue what inspired this. It was probably the fact that Yuffie and Red are my favourite characters, and you always wanna look for someone to pair your favourite character up with. Also, Hojo put all those experiments on Red, and you never really find out what they did to him. So this is where my mind eventually wandered. Really not that disturbing, I swear. R&R, please!

Oh, yeah, and one last thing: This pretty much ignores everything that happened in the end of Final Fantasy VII. My own stuff is happening here, folks.

Chapter One:

"That the last one?" Cloud called over his shoulder to the 32-year-old man smoking a cigarette. The other's response was to remove the thing from his mouth, his face breaking into a mischievous grin as he absent-mindedly scratched at the stubble growing on his chin.

"Yea, that's it," Cid replied, his gruff voice laced with delight.

"Okay!" Cloud shielded his eyes, peering out at the crater below him. The last Mako reactor.

After defeating Sephiroth, Barret had returned to Corel to help rebuild the coal mines and take care of Marlene. Tifa was helping with Reeves's campaign for presidency back in Midgar, and Vincent's current location was unknown. He'd followed them for the first few reactor missions before, quite literally, disappearing into the sunset.

Cloud turned to look at his partner in the destruction of Mako reactors, the older blond man looking quite in his element amidst the wires leading to the dynamite attached to the wall of the reactor. Cloud frowned as he watched the pilot's finger wiggling joyfully over the trigger for the explosions.

"Wait, Cid, hold on!" He twisted his head around in every direction, blinking in the afternoon sun. "Where are Yuffie and Red?"

Yuffie Kisaragi stepped nimbly over a fallen pipe, peering around a corner of the run-down building as her eyes darted from object to object. She didn't catch sight of anything that caught her interest, and she frowned, annoyed, as she continued her trek through the reactor.

"Yuffie, this is not a good idea," The tiger-like beast said, following behind her.

"Quiet, No-necky, this might be some of the last materia we ever see in our life." She tried to silence her companion with a half-hearted wag of her finger in his face, but he frowned, a low rumble in his voice.

"It's 'Nanaki'!" Red hissed, glaring silently at her. "And Cloud already went through the place. We'll find nothing."

"Nanaki. Right." Yuffie turned to the fiery-haired creature and winked, batting her eyelashes and grinning sweetly.

"Come on, don't be a party-pooper!" Her voice took on a slight whine as she tried to persuade her friend to stop arguing.

Red sighed, rolling his large, feline-like eyes.

"You always do that!" He said, exasperated, "And it never works. Why? Because, you are human, and I am--" The teenage girl had been ignoring him before, but with this she waved a hand in his direction.

"Shut up, Red! Look!" She cuffed her companion lightly on the head, and he fought the urge to nip at her hand, knowing that, as a human, she would take it as an act of violence, and not as a friendly snap.

"What?" He opted for a growl, instead, trying to see past her legs at the faint green glow that outlined her body in the darkness. He felt his stomach give a slight kick and he shook his head, hoping that he wasn't catching an illness. It would be embarrassing to lose his breakfast in front of the strong-willed girl.

"It's enormous!" Yuffie giggled impishly. "Yeehaw! Jack pot!" She bent down and gathered the large emerald chunk in her hands, bringing it up to her face, studying it. Red watched her delighted expression as the soft light from the materia illuminated her face. She closed her eyes, gently rocking back and forth on her heels before nodding to herself.

"It's some kind of transform materia." She slowly lowered it, allowing Red to peer into her hand. He shuddered when he saw it's pulsing green light, feeling his stomach give another lurch.

"How could Cloud have missed that?" He asked, slowly backing away from the glowing rock. Yuffie shrugged.

"Who cares? Oooh, baby, I wonder how this one works?" She licked her lips greedily, her eyes flicking towards Red as a thought occurred to her, a sinister grin playing across her face.

"Why don't I test it on you?" She snickered.

"Don't." Red's eyes flashed as she continued to stare at him, sizing him up.

"Why not, Red? Worried about what you might turn into?" She teasingly shoved it towards his face, and he leapt back, a slow, nervous growl rising in his throat.

"Of course not," he snapped, feeling anxious. "It'll probably just make me a frog or something like that. There's no point." He turned to leave, but Yuffie reached out and snagged his tail, pulling him closer.

"Only one way to find out!" She said, cheerfully, releasing her grip on his tail and clasping her hands around the materia instead.

"Yuffie, no!" Red shouted as a turquoise light surrounded her. She paid him no heed and continued focusing her energy into the stone. Red shut his eyes and tried to scamper away as he felt his heart thudding in his chest, but his insides began to squirm about uncomfortably, and he found it difficult to move. He suppressed a groan, not wanting to shame himself by fainting or vomiting. He'd seen Yuffie put up with even the strongest spells, and he wouldn't give her something to tease him about. He clenched his jaw, straining to keep from making any noise, until he heard a strange sound,his eyes to snapping open in alarm. His intestines felt like they were on fire, and his chest seemed like it would explode. Pinpricks attacked every inch of his skin as he heard a low grinding sound that made his body shake. The crunching was soon accompanied by a low scream, and he soon realized it was coming from his own mouth.

Something wasn't right. Instead of getting smaller, he was growing taller. The glow continued to radiate around Yuffie, but her face was horrified as she watched Red change.

The pain was unbearable. Red gladly succumbed to darkness as he collapsed to the ground, losing consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Yuffie's cool fingers grasping his shoulder, her voice calling out his name in despair.


	2. Chapter II

Late Results 

By Moony

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any parts of Final Fantasy, as it belongs to Squaresoft. I do not own Squaresoft, either. . . yada yada yada. . . blah blah blah. . . legal mumbo jumbo. . .

Thanks to Natalie for giving me strange looks when I tried to tell her what this story was about, and thanks to Padfoot for NOT giving me weird looks when I told him I wanted to write this story.

Oh, and one more thing. Practically every one was able to guess in the reviews what Red turns into, and you'll notice that the genre I selected for this story is Sci-Fi/Romance. I know it's probably just as obvious as Red's transformation, but anyone who can guess who the romance is for gets. . . a cookie!

(Note: Cookie really nonexistent)

Chapter II

When Red awoke, the first thing he noticed was how soft the blankets felt against his fur. He could feel the springy mattress beneath him and frowned, slightly, wondering why anyone would put him in a bed at all, when most of the time he preferred a comfy place on the floor. It then occurred to him that he had just frowned, but not in the way that he usually did. A frown for him meant baring his canine fangs near the corners of his mouth, turning down his lower-lip to reveal black gum, but as he tried the expression then, he could sense that what he did was quite different. He sleepily opened his eyes, and automatically dismissed his blurred vision for the side effects of a deep rest. He blinked a few times, trying to clear away whatever was in his eyes, but after a few moments he realized that wasn't going to happen.

He turned his head, peering around the room, and he was horrified to find that he couldn't even make out the characters on a poster across the room. It was only the green insignia emblazoned near the top that told him it was a Turtle's Paradise ad, and he marveled at how his eyes could be so terrible. In the process of a few nanoseconds, he assessed that all his senses were as greatly diminished as his sight, leaving him feeling robbed and helpless. He lay there, in a panic, staring up at the ceiling, as the thought of how odd it was that he was lying on his back struck him. A cold sweat collected on his neck.

'_What's wrong with me?_' He thought, as he bolted up in the bed. He stopped, frozen, at the realization of what he'd just done.

He'd _sat up_ in bed.

Red slowly looked down, thinking his poor eyesight was to blame for what greeted him. He digested what he was seeing, suddenly aware of why the cloth had felt so smooth against his fur.

He didn't _have_ any fur.

Smooth, dark skin covered his body, which was soon overcome with tremors as he studied his arms, and the hands – not paws – that came from the ends. Each finger was devoid of any weapon other than smooth, rounded nails, and he felt his stomach heave inside of him at the completely vulnerable feeling that soon overwhelmed him.

He was human.

He heard a voice scream, and it took him a while before he realized it was his own. It was much less gritty than it usually was, the distinct growl gone from its tone and replaced with a higher, nauseatingly human quality. He struggled to breath and continued to wail until Cloud charged into the room, followed closely by Cid, who stopped by the door as Cloud rushed forward. The ex-SOLDIER wore a grim expression, but sat in a chair by the bed and grasped Red by the shoulders – his dark, human shoulders – and shook him gently until he stopped screaming.

"Quiet! It's all right! Calm down!" Cloud shouted, managing to sound severe enough to silence the distraught boy but comforting enough to prevent him from bursting into tears. The former beast took deep breaths, feeling them shaking in his mouth as he drew them in.

"Hell. . ." he heard Cid mutter from the doorway, his eyes looking at Red as if he refused to believe he was even there.

"You all right. . .Red?" The older man asked, hesitantly adding the name at the end. Red didn't blame him. He wasn't sure if he was still himself, either.

"I-I'm not hurt," he replied, flinching at the sound of his own voice. He didn't know how Cid would define "All right', he hoped his answer would do. Cid nodded, shutting the door and coming over to stand next to Cloud. They both stood solemnly, unsure of what to say, before Red spoke again.

"What happened?" He croaked, not really sure he wanted to know. This had to be a dream. If he just shut his eyes, he would wake up again somewhere completely different, curled up on the ground with his tail flicking subconsciously around him.

Cloud sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Yuffie said that she found a large piece of materia in the reactor and tried to use it on you. You transformed into a human, and fainted. She dragged you out and ran to get us." He shook his head, clearly believing it to be a dream as much as Red did. Red looked down at his torso, only then noticing the scratches and bruises that were evidence of Yuffie's struggle to get him out of the old Mako reactor. He felt a sting on his arm and raised the scratch to his mouth, licking it. Cid drew back, shaking his head, at the sight of the animal-like gesture. Red quickly ripped his arm away from his mouth, returning to the task at hand.

"Yuffie. . ." he whimpered, not caring if he sounded brave or not. "She said it was a Transform materia. How could it change me into a human?" He supposed it was a good thing he wasn't stuck as a toad, but that went away with Maiden's Kiss. He'd never heard of any potion that could turn you back from a human.

Neither of his companions answered, not knowing what to say, and a sickening silence reigned over the room. Red glanced around, considering asking where he was, but he remembered that the reactor had been near Kalm.The quaint, cottage look of the room confirmed his suspicions of their location, and he tried to think of other questions to ask. He wanted to think of anything but himself.

"Are you hungry?" Cloud asked, finally breaking the silence. Red shook his head. If he ate then, it would probably just come right back up again.

"No," he whispered, "I just want to go to sleep." He rolled onto his side and buried his head against his pillow, grateful that, after a moment's hesitation, he heard them get up and leave. He curled himself up into a fetal position, desperately trying to mimic the way in which he always fell asleep. When he was satisfied that he'd managed to replicate it to a point, he clamped down his eyelids and willed himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter III

Late Results 

By Moony

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, and am writing this story for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter III

Red opened his eyes a crack, trying to save himself from the blind spots he knew he'd gain if he rose too soon. He'd heard a knock at the door, a loud rapping of knuckles against wood, and he found himself, again, wondering why he was in a bed, before everything came rushing back to him. He sat up, burying his face in his hands and blinking back tears. It hadn't been a dream at all. Hot liquid threatened to swell over onto his cheeks and he shook his head, panting as he tried to regain himself. He was so immersed in his own self-pity that the person had to knock another three times before he called for them to come in, his voice muffled.

It was Yuffie who entered, carrying a tray and a package in her arms. Her face was flushed as she struggled to balance everything, nearly dropping the load. Red watched her in stunned silence for a moment before realizing that it would be prudent to help the girl, and he started to rise to his feet, but she shook her head quickly.

"No!" She shouted, while dancing under the armful of things she carried. She finally rested the tray on the counter and put the package on the wooden chair next to it as her face grew even redder.

"You're not wearing anything under that." She gestured to the blanket, and he felt his own face grow warm at the revelation. He'd forgotten that humans had this strange sense of modesty, but he didn't spare much thought towards it as the even-stranger sensation of blushing was more fascinating. Yuffie shook her head, exasperated.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was only a mistake," she said.

"But what did I have on when you were pulling me out of the reactor?" His question was merely posed out of curiosity, but again he noticed the scarlet flare up on her face.

"Nevermind!" She squeaked, hastily grabbing the package and ripping the brown paper to reveal a pile of folded, black cloth.

"This is for you," she said, handing him the contents of the parcel. She then pointed towards the tray.

"That's some food. There's a bathroom down the hall, and I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready to get a move on. Cloud and Cid have gone ahead to Midgar. They're gonna ask Reeve what to do about you." She shrugged as if it was just another boring trip to convince a town that they didn't need their Mako reactor, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Red was so overwhelmed by all that she'd said that he couldn't afford to be angry at her nonchalant attitude towards his suffering.

He rose from the bed, and immediately found himself back where he started when he lost his balance and fell backwards.

"How can they stand to be so far from the ground with so little support?"He muttered, bitterly, in a tone of voice that sounded a bit like a growl. He grinned despite himself and tested his vocal chords. It was a bit pathetic and raspy, but the human growl as made pretty much the same way as his usual one, and he decided to use it as much as possible. After a few more tries - or a few more excuses to growl - Red finally managed to walk towards the tray, studying the things he'd been offered.

"Ugh. Human food," he growled. There wasn't a single bone or piece of raw meat, but his stomach ached. He ignored the spoon, clumsily picking up the bowl and using his hands to shovel the meat and vegetable stew into his mouth with a bit of difficulty. It was a strange way to chew, but he got it down and it left him feeling satisfied when he'd finished the whole bowl. The meat was a bit overcooked, but not too bad. He heard his stomach rumble, and he knew he wanted more, so he walked towards the door, hoping to snag another bowl from the kitchens. He stopped when he approached the solid wood that stood between him and the hallway, eyeing the golden knob. He reached his hand towards it, grasped it, and turned it strangely, his wrist twisting painfully. He winced, but pulled the door open, noticing a chambermaid cleaning the hallway beyond.

"Excuse me, but could you--"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as the women turned a brilliant shade of red, emitting a meek shriek before she took off down the hall. Red stared after her in shock as Yuffie came running up the stairs, a distressed look on her face.

"Red!" She shouted, shielding her eyes, "The clothes!"

Red paled, realizing what he'd forgotten, and turned back into his room, slamming the door. He attempted to run back to his bed, but his feet were still getting used to the walking and he tripped, falling face-first into a bundle of blankets. He bit the covers in his teeth, screaming in frustration, and pounded his fist against the bed.

There was a knock at the door, but Red ignored it, sliding back down onto the floor.

". . . Red? Y'all right?" Yuffie's voice was muffled by the door, but he could make out the slightly worried tone.

"Go away," he said, feeling tears stream down his face.

"Red?"

"I said _go away_!" He leapt up, screaming at the top of his lungs, before falling back down again. "_I'm not all right, Yuffie, I'm human! It's your fault!" _He leaned against the side of the bed, panting, as he waited for her response. He wanted her to get angry. He wanted her to yell at him so that he could say he hated her and never wanted to see her again. But she didn't. He waited, silently, for any sign of her fury, but after a moment, her footsteps faded, going down the hall. His face twisted into some other disgustingly human expression, and he shrieked again, burying his face in the blankets and sobbing.


	4. Chapter IV

Late Results 

By Moony

**Disclaimer**: None of that Final Fantasy stuff is mine.

Chapter IV

An hour later, Red's conscience began to act, slowly stirring inside of him until he felt the guilt boiling, combining dangerously with his current emotional instability. He'd never heard of anyone in his situation before, so he had no idea if he would ever be able to return to normal. The human lifespan was a mere fraction of his previous one, and he could feel his body dying around him. It caused constant discomfort having his senses dulled to the extreme, knowing that he could be trapped in that form for the rest of his life. He wanted to die. Returning to the planet would be a welcome liberation compared to a life as a selfish, pig-headed human.

He silently scolded himself for his harsh thoughts. He knew better. One didn't save the world with some of the greatest people in it and still assume that all humans – with the exception of his grandfather – were no good, mako-wasting vermin. Even Yuffie had a heart of gold beneath the initial greed and casual manner.

He stopped, his guilty heart resurfacing. He'd acted like Yuffie hadn't cared a bit, when he knew her well enough to know the truth. She was feeling as terrible as he was, but there was no way to show it. Combined with the knowledge that his transformation was technically her fault, she would have to be even more morally agonized then Red. She just wouldn't show it – opting to bottle it all inside of her, rather than let it out and apologize.

Red sighed, rising to his feet and wobbling a bit. He'd have to go out sooner or later. Besides, he might be condemning himself too soon. It was entirely possible that there was a cure, and that he could be Nanaki again in just a few days! The sooner he and Yuffie left for Midgar, the better. He reached for the tunic and pants, not wanting to make the same mistake twice, and stared uneasily at the dark fabric in his hands. He sat down on the bed, holding the pants in a bunch between his hands. The bowl had been more difficult than this, but the idea of thumbs still struck him as odd. Extremely useful, but still odd.

He figured that the pants where easy enough, and he shoved his legs through the long tunnels of clothe, struggling to keep them up when they threatened to slip down again. He noticed a drawstring at the waist, and squeezed the strings between his thumb and index fingers, pulling. The pants tightened, and he struggled to remember how to tie a knot. He'd seen his human companions do it often enough, and after a few minutes, he finally managed a half success. It wasn't very tight, and it bulged awkwardly, but it would hold. As fate often works, it was only after his struggling was rewarded that he felt a tingling sensation, and he groaned. Human or not, he knew that feeling.

He needed to go to the washroom.

He'd seen Cloud walk around without a shirt on several occasions (Much to the delight of Yuffie and Tifa, as he always noted) and he supposed that it would be safe to attempt the trip down the hall before attempting to conquer the tunic. It had too many holes, and he had no idea what went where. He rose to his feet, slowly making his way towards the door, and sighed with relief when he managed to make the trip without falling. He'd had enough experience with doorknobs to know how to work them, and found the bathroom down the hall. Keeping one hand on the wall at all times, he made his way to the open door, entering it and closing the door behind him. He stared at the knob for a few moments before giving up on the lock, as he had no idea how it worked and had no motivation to waste the next half hour trying to figure it out. He shook his head, turning, and stopped when he caught a glance of someone in the room with him. He jumped, uneasily, before turning a bit red in embarrassment. What he'd seen was his own reflection: his own human form. He put his task on hold, halting to stare at himself in the mirror in a mixture of fascination and disgust.

He had dark, pigmented skin that, he noted with a sneer, had only the minimal, human amount of hair for protection. He was slim and skinny, though still physically fit, much like how he'd been before the incident. He did not have anyone to compare himself to, and as he'd only looked up at everyone from 3 feet above the ground, he could only assume that he was still shorter than Cloud, but definitely taller than Yuffie and perhaps the same height as Reeve. He smiled, softly, at the sight of his wild mane of brilliant red hair, which hung down to his shoulders, loose locks falling in his keen, onyx eyes, both of them open, the scar gone.His pupils were round rather than slit, explaining his lack of precision in vision. He had thick, dark lips and when he curled them back, he noticed sharp, white teeth that contrasted with the rest of his colouring. Though his teeth were those of a man, he still had a pair of pointy fangs, which pleased him to see. He ran a hand through his hair, content that he still looked somewhat like his former self, before returning to the task at hand.

He turned to the porcelain bowl and cursed. Things were not going to be that easy.

When he returned to his room, he was torn between pride at being able to figure these things out on his own, and anger at how frustratingly difficult humans made everything. He only survived by telling himself that he wouldn't be one for much longer. It was a big world, and Reeve was practically in charge of it all. With the presidential candidate's help, a cure would have to be found.

He picked up the shirt, filled with a newfound determination and ready to tackle anything that was sent his way, but after several failed attempts, he draped it over his arm and headed downstairs.


	5. Chapter V

Late Results 

By Moony

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING, you hear! NOTHING!

Chapter V

Cloud lifted his head from the pile of papers that rested on his lap, smacking his dry lips. He glanced drearily over across the mountains of folders and leather-bound books at the bleary-eyed woman who sat on the other side, her brown eyes focused intently on the thick manuscript that she held in her hands. Her knuckles were wide for a female, and they clutched the paper tightly, obviously willing herself to go on reading despite her apparent exhaustion. Cloud sighed, pushing back his chair and rising from his seat, stretching his arms above him. He felt his muscles pull and he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feeling, moving his shoulders behind him.

"Thirsty?" He asked. His companion blinked sleepily before turning to face him, her long brown hair falling around her face. She smiled up at him, struggling to look more energetic than she really felt. She gave a small nod, and she watched as Cloud went to the counter and poured two mugs of the steaming gook they'd been given. It tasted like Malboro spit, but it was apparently coffee. He returned to the table, setting a dull-gray mug down before her.

"So. . . how've you been, Tifa?" He asked as she reached forward, grabbing the cup and bringing it to her lips. Her eyes flicked towards him before she took a sip, wincing at the taste. She cleared her throat, setting the cup back down on the table and brushing her hair back from her shoulders. When she spoke her voice was clear and strong, demanding respect though granting it at the same time.

"Reeves' campaign is taking up a lot of my time," she stated, simply. Cloud's eyes remained fixed on her, his brow arched expectantly as his gaze implored her to continue. She held her ground for a moment before sighing, shaking her head.

"I don't really enjoy being cramped up like this. I told him I wanted to take some time off to be with you, but he reminded me about the charity funds we'll be holding to rebuild Sector 7." She fell back in her chair, her navy blue business suit crumpling slightly. "He knows how to please, though. He's invited me along to Costa Del Sol on a bit of a pleasure trip."

Cloud nodded, his hands sifting through the folders before him.

"And when do you meet his folks?" He asked, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"I've met them already. We had them for supper last weeken--" She broke off, a red hue tingeing her cheeks and sparks igniting in her eyes. She cast an accusing glance in Cloud's direction, but he pretended to be interested in his cup of coffee.

"Purely business, of course," she added, hastily.

"Of course," Cloud nodded, hiding a smirk. He rotated the mug in his hands, watching the brown liquid roll up and stain the sides, and allowed his mind to wander for a brief moment. It was good to know that at least some of the group could lead contented lives after all that they'd been through. He couldn't even remember what it was like to really relax, without a care in the world, and the realization made him feel aged beyond his years. He had to admit, he'd been envious of Tifa and Reeve settling down in Midgar with their careers. After destroying the last reactor, he'd thought that he and the others would do the same, but now. . .

He turned his attention back to the task at hand, willing his eyes to continue moving, soaking up the information.

"This is ridiculous," Tifa said, running a hand across her brow repeatedly, "I've been through 50 years of scientific history already and nothing like this has ever happened before." She slapped a particularly mundane-looking book onto the table, moving her hand downward to rub at her eyes.

"Frog always wears off after a while. Maybe this will, too," she suggested, her eyes lifting in hope. Cloud nodded, silently, not wanting to jinx anything by speaking his doubts. Red's situation was unlike any transformation he'd ever heard of, and regardless of how it could be related to more everyday events, it was unpredictable and impossible to solve without any scientific help.

Unfortunately, the woman across from him knew him far too well, and forced his thoughts out of him.

"Frog. . . never hurts," he mumbled, casting his eyes away as he saw Tifa's body tense.

"It _hurt_ him?"

Cloud shrugged.

"He didn't say much when I spoke with him, but when Yuffie finally came out of her room, she said that he'd been screaming," he replied, watching Tifa pale as she cast her eyes downward solemnly.

"Screaming?" She echoed, her voice dull. Silence followed as Cloud felt sick to his stomach, not wanting to think about what Red must've gone through – what he was _still_ going through. A complete physical change could leave one feeling just as helpless as a metal change, and Cloud understood all too well what that felt like. A sense of dread and, at the same time, determination overcame him as he realized that Red would possibly be without hope, and he knew that it was up to him and the others to help their transformed friend.

Without another word, Cloud and Tifa both returned to their books, their eyes rapidly scanning the paper. Cloud shifted uncomfortably in his chair, feeling somewhat guilty at his lack of effort. Logically, he knew that he couldn't rely on the transformation to work itself on its own. He knew that Red would need their support and a cure as soon as possible, but in his heart he couldn't accept it. He felt unattached, still unable to believe what had happened. How often did a feline-type beast transform into a human?

Cloud closed his eyes, briefly recalling his friend's appearance. What made it so utterly disturbing was that he actually held a resemblance to his former self, a human shadow of his previous body, though scars and tattoos were gone, obviously not part of his genetic make-up. Not even a faint rise of the scar that had slashed across his right eye remained now, something which would have clearly identified him to anyone he knew.

No, the resemblance lay not in the superficial marks on his body, but in his eyes. Looking into them, Cloud had seen deep onyx pools, a golden shadow lying beneath their surfaces. Like always, regardless of form, a fierce determination and wisdom had burned through, piercing Cloud's gaze and making him draw back. Another quality made Cloud frown at the memory, as he didn't like what it implied. The first time he'd met Red, his eyes had held a resigned sorrow, knowing his future and the fate of the planet. Over time he'd watched it fade away, with the help of the others and their battle, it had been replaced with hope, but it had come on strong after his recent transformation, giving an unwanted feeling of nostalgia. Cloud shook his head, promising himself he'd work hard to bring back that wickedly piercing gaze. The only people who'd ever been able to best Red in a staring contest had been Yuffie and Aeris: The latter for the fact that her eyes had always been exactly the same.

Cloud shuddered involuntarily at the memory of Red's human form, his tanned skin and shaggy red bangs hanging in his face. It had all seemed so surreal, so unbelievably impossible. He knew Tifa and Reeve didn't really believe what he'd told them, not deep down. Tifa only worked to find the cure because it was prudent, but her Frog comment had given her away. They couldn't feel pressured or motivated to work when they couldn't accept what had happened. He knew they both believed that when Red arrived with Yuffie, he'd be back to his normal self, leaving the rest of them with nothing to worry about.

Hell, Cloud admitted to himself, even he believed that. He'd seen Red as a human and his mind wanted to instantly reject the sight. It had seemed unnatural, forced and uncomfortable. He'd wanted to shut his eyes and make it go away, and he could only hope that the three of them were right, and that Red XIII would arrive in Midgar shaken from his experience, but whole and. . . normal.


	6. Chapter VI

Late Results 

By Moony

**Disclaimer**: Screw it!

Chapter VI

Red stumbled down the stairs, slowly and hesitantly placing his feet before him, both arms gripping the railing tightly. His dark knuckles were a sickening shade of white and his bones hurt, but he refused to loosen his grip unless he was shifting to a lower part of the bar. His tunic – which he'd been unable to put on – hung from his mouth, clenched between his teeth as he struggled to get down to the lobby. He cast a glance to the base of the stairwell and suppressed a groan.

Two down, twelve more to go.

He clasped his eyes shut, trying to force his own determination, he heard a pathetic whimper rise up from his own throat. He tentatively split his lids again, and noticed Yuffie at the base of the stairs. Her brown eyes blinked up at him as she cocked an eyebrow, obviously torn between amusement, pity, and guilt at the sight of Red looking like a lost puppy standing awkwardly in the stairwell. Her bag was slung casually over one shoulder, and she held a small item in her right hand, though Red couldn't identify it from where he stood. Red carefully removed a hand from the banister and reached up to take the tunic from his mouth. He licked his lips, trying to get rid of the cottony taste.

"Yuffie. . ." he started, wanting to apologize. He knew she was responsible, but it wasn't the same thing as being to blame. She'd expected a brief transformation into an amphibian, and he knew she couldn't resist the mischief. He'd always liked her carefree nature, so he had no right to get angry for the reason he was friends with her in the first place. He opened his mouth to continue but remained speechless as he saw her run forward, leaving her bag behind her and thumping up the stairs. Numerous outcomes whizzed through his mind, and he braced himself for impact, believing she was going to punch him. The look in her eyes told him otherwise and he steadied himself instead for a hug, the horrified thought of falling occurring to him. He'd been on the receiving end of Yuffie's hugs only a few times, when she'd thrown her arms around his neck and giggled excitedly about her latest materialistic find. He'd been caught off his guard then, even when he'd had four steady paws to balance out the weight, and now he felt his heart thud in anticipation of the fall. He waited, watching Yuffie climb towards him, and caught his breath. Rather than going in for the kill, she stopped, abruptly, three steps away from him, her arms tight to her sides. His body relaxed a bit as he struggled to hide his disappointment. He'd been foolish to assume that Yuffie wasn't still angry with him for the way he'd snapped at her.

Red cast his eyes to the side, feeling ashamed of how he'd acted earlier, and again his thoughts turned to apologizing. He struggled to think of the right words when he felt her hand tentatively poke his arm, a warm point on his flesh. His head jerked upwards to see a wide grin resting on her face. He blinked, utterly confused as to what her emotional motivations were. She was as unpredictable as chaos, and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. He had no idea what would be the appropriate thing to do or say! Was she angry with him or not?

She tore him from his frustrated thoughts when she raised her hand, facing her open palm towards him. She held a silver, feather-lined hairpin, blue stones blinking up at him between the slashes of metal.

"It. . . fell out. . . when I. . ." she said, breaking off, "so I went back."

He stared, tentatively removing a hand from the banister to collect the hair clip in his grasp. He took a step downward, his arm outstretched, and his foot down to the stair below.

And missed.

It all happened so quickly, he barely had time to think of what to do. It took a moment before his usual cat-like reflexes kicked in, allowing him to react somewhat. He quickly put his foot down to even out his balance, but the momentum carried him onward. He watched helplessly as Yuffie nimbly stepped aside, then quickly reach out to grab his shoulders as he continued past her. Unfortunately, her grasp wasn't strong enough to support his weight, and her nails scratched marks across his shoulder blade as he continued to fall down the stairway. The ground rushed up to meet him and he felt the edge of the stairs shove against his chest, knocking the air out of him and forcing a grunt up from his throat. The pain shot through his body, his eyes closing reflexively as bright stars splashed across his lids. He felt a pair of hands force him onto his back and he gasped for breath, groaning periodically.

"Are you all right!" Yuffie's voice asked, and he took a few more deep gulps of air before he managed a nod.

"I hate this body," he grumbled. He carefully placed his hands against the stairs, turning his head and opening one eye a slit, noticing that only two more stairs separated him from the first floor of the inn. He growled under his breath, slowly rising to his feet and gathering his strength and balance using the banister. Yuffie held his arm supportively and silently handed him his hairpin. He accepted it, staring at it for a few moments before silently slipping it into his trouser pocket. He allowed Yuffie to help him down the remaining stairs, then turned to look at her, his eyes widening in shock.

He could see the top of her head. For someone who'd viewed the world from the knees up, this was a startling revelation. A slow grin spread across his face and Yuffie blinked, clueless.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" She asked.

"I'm taller than you."

Her frown deepened and she looked him in the eyes for a moment, then stepped away. Her expression changed into a wry smirk, and she retrieved her bag, hanging it on her shoulder once more.

"Big talk for someone who just fell down the stairs. Need help getting dressed, Reddy?" She laughed, walking away and leaving Red standing alone with his tunic. He watched her head towards the counter and pay the concierge, and Red felt another growl rising up from his chest.

"_I hate this body_!" He roared.


	7. Chapter VII

Late Results 

By Moony

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim!

Chapter VII

Red winced as he came out of the hotel, blinking in the sunlight. His eyes weren't as protected as they had been before, as his brow protruded less and his eyebrows were sleeker. Even his irises were more restricted for how much they could diminish and the light poured over him. He squinted, adjusting the tunic on his shoulders. Yuffie had helped him to put it on, and the cloth was light and soft against his skin. His hair clip held a stray bang back, tucked behind his ear, and it the familiar feeling comforted him when everything else felt strange. He lifted a hand, slipping his thumb beneath the collar of his shirt and shifting its weight on his shoulders.

Looking around the small town, he couldn't help but grin. True, the body was clumsy and awkward, but his new form towered over his former self, giving him a whole new view of the world. He took a step forward, the stone walkway warm against his bare feet. He allowed himself to enjoy the sensation, waiting patiently for his companion to come trotting up beside him.

"Oh, that's' real nice. Real gentlemanly of you! Leaving a lady with the bill … At least pay me half," Yuffie said, irritated. Red didn't turn to look at her.

"Most likely," he responded, "Cloud left you more than enough to pay for the room and any supplies we might pick up."

Yuffie opened her mouth to reply but Red interrupted her, continuing.

"You probably weaseled your way out of a full fee for the room, and if we buy any supplies at all, it'll be discount. You'll pocket the difference, making a profit rather than spending a dime. I don't think you need any money from me." He cast her a sideways glance, smirking at the mock offense appearing on her face. "Besides, Cloud always carried my money for me."

The expression on Yuffie's face melted away into wide-eyed realization as she reached into her bag, pulling out a small, leathery wallet.

"He left it for you." She placed it in his open hands and he stared at it, silent. He'd never been able to really carry things before, and often left it up to any of the others. He felt almost overwhelmed holding the wallet, now, with new responsibilities.

"Unless you want me to hold it for you," Yuffie suggested, grinning. He was about to take her up on her offer until he realized what he was doing. He was surprised that the purse didn't seem considerably lighter already, having been in her possession for a couple of days. He shook his head, pocketing the leather pouch. She made a face, walking ahead of him, and he followed behind. Only later did it occur to him thatCloud had wanted him to hold his own purse. He didn't like the pessimism it implied.

He shook the feeling that he was growing accustomed to being human, insisting, once more, that he would return to his normal form within a week at the most. Yuffie entered one of the shops and he leaned against the wall, waiting for her to come back out. Taking a rest was much more preferable to wandering around, though he did need the practice. He still had to take his steps one at a time, and multitasking was nigh impossible. A tick landed on his neck and began to feast and he slapped it away, scratching furiously. He had the urge to get on his hind legs and scratch, but he fought it, shaking his head. He heard a light giggling and looked up, seeing two young girls nearby. They sat on a stone ledge, their feet dangling over the side and he started when he realized their eyes were on him. He felt like a trapped animal as the girls whispered behind their hands, grinning.

Did they know he wasn't really human? Did he look so out of place that they could see humour in his presence? He felt sweat gathering on the back of his neck, unsure of what they would do. Even in natural shape, he'd been targeted when people noticed he was more than a stray dog – he had the scars to prove it. People reacted even more violently when a doppelganger was in their midst. They took offense to anything that confused them. He was tempted to run into the store to escape their stares, but was worried that when he came out, he'd be greeted by a mad mob. Humans were brutal creatures; he didn't need any more proof of that. The girls laughed again and Red could imagine their thoughts of wanting to try him for every crime imaginable and sentencing him to death. For a horrified moment he pictured Yuffie trying to be his lawyer and the jury automatically labeling him as guilty. His fist clenched at his side and he buried his teeth into his lip, building up his resolve.

He'd show them! He refused to go without a fight! He stood tall and did not crumble as one of the girls leapt up from her seat, running over to him. She was probably a couple years younger than him – by human standards, at least – and her face was split in a wide grin. Red braced himself for the accusation as she smiled, tapping her toe daintily against the ground.

"Hi..." she said, "my friend and I think you're cute."

His brow was still furrowed, his body still tense when she ran away, giggling. It wasn't until after she'd grabbed her friend's hand and left that he finally processed what she'd said. His face relaxed and he felt the odd, tingling warmth in his cheeks again.

"Hot day, ain't it? You wanna go inside?"

He jumped, turning to see Yuffie had come out of the store. Her bag was full and she was folding a few notes, putting them into her pocket. She reached up and put a hand to his forehead and he pulled back, his face on fire.

"No, I'm fine!" He insisted, "let's go!"

Her eyes followed him as he left, her brow arched in suspicion. Red stopped, the situation suddenly hitting him. He turned to her once more, catching her look as a wide grin spread across his face. He laughed, then, starting quietly, but throwing his head back in delight.

"These girls … I thought they could tell I wasn't human and they might get angry. Really, they thought I was cute!"

Yuffie cocked an eyebrow, studying him, as he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ready to be on our way?" He asked. Yuffie nodded, saying nothing.

Red XIII followed Yuffie closely as they exited the quaint, touristy town. She'd handed him a couple of daggers that she'd purchased, saying that his human body would need a better way of defending itself than a hairpin. A calm breeze teased at his unprotected flesh and he tugged his tunic tightly around him, glaring at the horizon that refused to make itself clear to his blurred vision. His hands found the daggers at his sides and he stared hopelessly at their forms resting in their hilts.

"Yuffie, what am I supposed to do if we do get in a fight? I can hardly even walk," he told her, nearly stumbling as he hurried to keep up with her. The terrain was bumpy and jagged, and he was starting to regret refusing the boots she'd offered to buy him. Yuffie shrugged.

"Just do your best, I s'ppose." Her voice was carefree and Red bit back a sense of irritation.

"If you screw up, I can handle it. Plus, I got plenty of materia. We should be okay. Midgar's not that far anyway."

Red nodded, seeing the logic behind her words.

"Still," she grumbled, "Tifa and Reeve could of at least sent us a limo or something. I mean, Reeve is practically the head of the world."

Red rolled his eyes but suppressed a small smirk. He should've expected as much from Yuffie.

"All their funds and resources are going towards their campaign and charities. We can make our own way there." He gave her a soft push on her shoulder as she'd stopped to ponder her last statement. She continued forward and Red moved with her, his struggling to keep up continuing. It wasn't long before sweat had built up on his brow and Yuffie studied him in interest.

"We've only been at it for an hour and we've still got an hour left," she told him, watching his expression. Inside he wanted to collapse from irritation, but he kept his face cool and indifferent.

"It's just hot today," he said. As he spoke, a cool breeze blew by and Yuffie arched an eyebrow, goose bumps appearing on her skin. Red looked away, his face growing even warmer. He desperately sought a distraction and his eyes found one. He furrowed his brow, his muscles tensing.

"Trouble's coming," he said, his eyes narrowing. Yuffie shot her head in the direction he was looking, her expression alert.

"What? What is it? I can't see anything," she said, standing on a large rock to get a better view. Red's fist tightened and he felt his body tense up to the extreme, ready for combat.

"Looks like some sort of undead monster," he sniffed the air, wincing. "Yeah, have some Cure on you?"

"Max level! I equipped your daggers with some good elements, too." Yuffie's voice had an edgy giddiness in it, and she gripped her shuriken in anticipation. "Oh, I see it, now! Man, you've got skills. Your eyes are still great!"

Red took it as a small comfort and he shifted uncomfortably. Something wasn't right. Kalm had never been plagued by war or hunger or disease. No angry spirits flooded the lifestream here to cause undead monsters. Besides, with its size, he dreaded the idea that it might be too much for them to handle, but he accepted it as a possibility.

"Hu-woow! It's huge!" Yuffie said, her voice faltering as the creature drew closer. "Well..." Her face set itself in a determined wince and she held her weapon before her. "Too late to run away now. Even if you can't fight, use your materia. I'm sure it works the same way no matter what you look like. Ready?"

Red quickly drew out his daggers, his pulse racing as the monster approached with an amazing speed. Its torso was ribbed, its bones a rotten, sickly yellow. The skull of its head was shaped oddly, with large tusks coming down from its mouth. Red's stomach turned as the skeleton drew closer, and he could see the source of its alarming speed. Below its torso, dozens of legs of all shapes and sizes hit the ground at a furious rate, kicking up dust as it crawled towards them. He watched in disgust as a few of the legs were sucked back into the body to sprout as odd-angled arms, then retreat yet again to return as twisted horns atop the creature's head.

"What in Odin's name …?" Yuffie whispered, stepping back. Red gulped. He'd never seen anything like it before. His memory took him back to the battle he'd had in the cave at Cosmo Canyon, where he'd fought the dead tribesmen of his enemies. Yuffie had been with him then, too, and Cloud's elixir had won the battle easily enough, but even that horrific enemy paled before the intensity of the skeletal beast that now loomed above him.

Yuffie wasted no time. She leapt forward, slicing her way through one of the many legs. It fell to the ground, flapping madly and making a slapping noise against the rocky ground. A sick, black liquid seeped from its open wound and the two youths watched in horror as the liquid stretched out and rejoined the mass of limbs, the leg reattaching itself.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Yuffie shuddered and tried again with several more legs at once, all having the same effect. A mass of black ooze dripped from the body as the legs drew themselves upwards, and it crept towards Yuffie, slapping onto her leg and creeping upwards. She let out a loud moan in disgust as she shook her leg, trying to free herself from the liquid's sickly hold, and Red rushed to her side, prying at it with his nails.

"Your daggers!" She gasped, her breath quick as she tried to pull the rest of her body away from the ooze. Red hastily cut away at the substance, and he noticed as he backed away that he'd left a deep cut on her leg.

"Later!" She shouted when she caught his apologetic gaze. He nodded, turning to the beast and holding his daggers before him. He concentrated and the familiar green glow surrounded his weapons. A burst of flame ignited around the monster and it roared in pain, but seemed to take no visible damage. Yuffie cursed in a way that would've made even Cid grimace.

"What does it want with us anyway?" She whined. Red was breathless as a cluster of arms descended upon him. He tried to dodge but stumbled backwards, a greasy, pale hand grasping his ankle. Yuffie quickly cut the arm but the black liquid shot back to its socket on the torso, snapping the limb back into place and bringing Red along with it. He cried out, his head spinning as the arm held him a dozen feet above the ground. Yuffie called out to him and searched around for any form of help. Red kicked frantically, but the grip tightened, digging into his flesh. He winced as the rest of its hands began to crawl over his body, some of the nails cutting his skin. The arms brought him up higher and he found himself staring into the empty sockets of the monster's eyes. He could smell the rot and desperately fought back the urge to throw-up.

"P-pinion!" It spoke, suddenly, and Red gasped. Its voice was that of many speaking together.

"What did it say?" Yuffie demanded. Red simply stared.

"Give it to me!" Its deep, throaty voice gargled, sounding like a pot of boiling liquid. Yuffie stepped back, her shuriken glowing green as she cast a spell, which he guessed was Cure. A few seconds later the creature roared in pain and its limbs quickly retreated into its body, leaving it as just a torso and a head that thumped to the ground. Red's body was released as the final hand retracted, and he thumped against its ribs before falling to the ground. He twisted his back around and landed on his feet, daintily. Yuffie nodded.

"Still a … whatever you were."

Red grinned at the comment, knowing she was referring to how he landed. He was called back to attention as a massive, molded arm shot out of the undead monster's side, smashing down in Red's direction. He clumsily dodged, sprawling backwards. Yuffie leaned forward and the creature reared back again as her second Cure spell attacked it relentlessly.

"What is it talking about?" He shouted towards her.

"No idea!" She panted, casting cure a third time.

"No!" The creature roared. "You have it!" Its voice was a determined, tortured moan, and Red found himself feeling sorry for it before it came down on him again in a flurry of flailing limbs.

"Red!" He heard Yuffie cry, her tone a mixture of concern and irritation. "Get your act together!"

Red nodded, but swallowed uncertainly. How? He couldn't even manage a flight of stairs, let along a towering mass of angry cadavers. He cast another Fire spell – his best element – but it barely seemed to affect the monster at all. Yuffie cast another Cure spell and the creature belched out a long groan. It shuddered, a wall of arms appearing at its side, and swung them in her direction, smacking her to the ground. She hit the rocks, her back arched across a sharp boulder.

"Yuffie!" He cried out, and she lifted her head, her gaze clouded. A thin, tentacle-like arm flew out and hit her again, her head slapping against the rock. She didn't move again. Red's eyes narrowed and he quickly got up, bearing his daggers before him. He took a deep breath, growling slowly.

'_I can do this, it's not impossible,'_he thought, angrily, wondering if his rage would be enough to kill the creature on its own. Its booming voice made another demand for a pinion, but he barely heard it. His eyes snapped back and forth, following the movements of his opponent closely. Just like always, he could gauge the speed of the enemy and when there was an opening … He leapt to the side, shakily landing on his feet as the beast thrust a fist in his direction.

There.

He ran in, grabbing onto the bottom of one of its legs. The creature tried to shake him loose but he gripped it tightly, his eyes clenched shut. It started to pull its leg back into its body and Red went with it, thrusting one of his daggers into its underside. It roared in pain and he forced the cut upwards towards its belly. He reached up with his other hand and slammed the second dagger into its flesh. He repeated the process, slowly making his way up the monster's front, ascending in a gruesome display, spilling a river of black blood onto the rocks below. He'd use the holes he left as footholds, and quickly fought back any arms that came his way. One came from directly beneath him and he picked up, stepping on the growing stub and lunging for the creature's head. Latching onto the neck as tightly as he could, he swiped at its head repeatedly before it snapped off from his weight. Black blood poured over him and he fell back, clutching the monstrous skull before him. A moment of fear took control before he whipped his spine around, tossing the head away as he came to a shattering halt on his hands and knees. A sharp, stinging pain shot through him and he heard a sickening slapping sound as the body of the monster fell to the ground behind him, its many pieces coming apart and returning to the earth. Black blood and sweat dripped from his forehead, and when he lifted himself from his knees, red dripped down to mix with it. He moved to lick his wound but stopped at the smell of death, shuddering. It wasn't a taste he wanted to have in his mouth.

He turned, quickly, remembering Yuffie's motionless form, and he found her lying on the ground where she'd fallen. He raced towards her, stumbling and ignoring the pain in his legs. He knelt beside her and cupped her face in his hands. She was still warm. He placed his cheek up against her lips and felt breath. His sigh was heaving and dry, but relieved. He lifted her shoulders awkwardly, taking her pack out from under her and opening it up, sifting through its contents. He found a couple of potions and swallowed for good measure, opening Yuffie's mouth and feeding her some, as well. He rested for a moment, watching her face, then reached into her pack again, clumsily. His hand found the familiar teardrop-shaped bottle and he plucked it out, examining it closely. It was her last bottle of Maiden's Kiss, but there was nothing around here that could transform them, anyway.

'_Other than a piece of odd materia in an old Mako reactor,'_ he thought, bitterly. He set his face in a stony expression and popped the cork, placing his lips to the vial and throwing his head back. A smooth, tingling sensation inched down his throat and he closed his eyes, relishing the soothing feeling. He opened them again, looking down.

He cursed, slamming his face into his palms and growling loudly. Yuffie moaned and he looked down to see her shift slightly, but no more. Sighing, he got to his feet and pulled her to hers, as well. He awkwardly tried to manage a hold on her before propping her against a boulder and grabbing her legs around his waist, her head rested against the back of his and her arms dropped across his front. He rose to his feet, willing himself not to loose balance and drop her, and began to move. He'd placed the pack around her shoulders, which made it easier to carry but more difficult for him to stay steady, but he could think of no way to carry her shuriken and left it. He prayed, silently, that they encounter no more troubles and promised that he would buy her a new one with the money in the leather pouch that hung at his side.

He really hated carrying his own money.


	8. Chapter VIII

Late Results

Chapter VIII

"Hurry it up, boys, or I won't pay you for your work!" Cid's gruff voice shouted as he paced the catwalk, looking down upon the mechanical beast that lay below him. Miniscule figures scurried around the grey wings that spanned across the entire hangar, and a few of them paused to shake their heads at Cid's comment.

"What, you think I'm bluffing? Get back to work!"

The first indulgence Reeve had allowed Midgar – other than restoring the slums – had been a massive hangar for the Highwind and any other ships. Travelling had become too much of an inconvenience for shipping all the supplies coming into Midgar (and all the rubbish coming out) so they'd built a port by the seaside, as well. Cid had returned to Midgar with Cloud to find the Highwind still damaged from their last run with it, and he had immediately gone to work to get the beauty repaired.

He grumbled in false agitation and continued to stalk the platform. He itched to go down there and pick up a wrench himself, eager to wash all his thoughts away with the smell of oil on his clothing, but he'd been greeted with a new team of mechanics upon his arrival and he'd yet to learn to trust them unsupervised. They had to be whipped into shape with a little Cid Highwind TLC, first. He scratched his stubbled chin, the short end of a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Unlit, though – there was too much grease and oil around for the mechanics.

"You look like you could use a break."

He turned at the sound of a familiar voice, his ragged reflection shinning back at him from the surface of a pair of glasses.

"Huh?" He grunted, squinting his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, Shera?" He asked, the itch spreading to his neck. The woman brushed her hand over a strand of messy brown hair, replacing it beneath the bandana from which it had escaped.

"Well, you've been gone so often, they needed someone to supervise things when you're away. Tifa suggested me to Reeve and I've been here ever since." She gave a flicker of a humble bow, inclining her head towards him, and his eyes narrowed even more.

"_You_?" Cid remarked in disbelief. Shera simply smiled in response, gesturing towards the door.

"I can watch them for a few minutes if you would like to go get some fresh air." Her eyes travelled to the unlit cigarette in his mouth, a hint of a smirk on her lips. Cid stepped back, sizing her up and grinding the cigarette in his teeth. Eventually seeming satisfied, he turned back to the open Hangar, his hands grasping the rail as his gritty voice echoed around the room.

"Listen up!" He barked, drawing the attention of most of the workers. "Don't stop working, you ignoramuses! Just _listen up_! Multitask, for chrissakes!" He muttered choice words under his breath before going on.

"I'm going out for a few minutes. If that first turbine is installed by the time I get back, you can all take an hour off. If it isn't, you'll all go without breaks for a week!"

As he turned he was followed by the shouts of the workers.

"What about our union?"

"Unfair!"

"It's _ignorami_!"

Cid ignored them, walking down the platform, and cast a look at Shera over his shoulder.

"Well, you comin'?" He asked sharply as he passed by. Shera looked back at the workers.

"Don't you want me to wat-"

"Leave em'!" He muttered, "I could use the company."

"So, he's … human?" Shera asked, staring out at the mass of renovations that were transforming the metropolitan capital. Cid said nothing, grunting while he looked out over the city.

"What about a Maiden's Kiss?" Shera suggested. Cid shrugged.

"Gave him some in his sleep. We'd hoped he'd wake up none-the-wiser." He puffed on the cigarette – now lit – as it faded away to nothingness.

"What about the materia itself?" She suggested, "The one Yuffie used?"

"Well, Jesus, aren't I an idiot!" Cid exclaimed, causing Shera to step back. He gave her a look of mock surprise and admiration, before shaking his head, running a hand over his scalp. "Of course we tried that." He trailed off, muttering choice words under his breath. He'd resolved to be nicer to Shera long ago. He shot her an apologetic glare that lasted a total of 0.3 seconds. She nodded, understanding.

"And …?" She prodded. He sighed.

"Nothing happened. That's the odd thing. We couldn't even activate it. It was just a useless lump," he grumbled. Shera's eyes rolled down to the fields below, her brow creased.

"Couldn't even activate it?" She frowned, "Not even Yuffie? She's very good with materia," she stated in case he was in need of a reminder. Cid nodded.

"But she could use it to transform him in the first place. It was weird, like that one use had used up all the knowledge inside of it," he sighed, "I really don't know. Maybe if Yuffie hadn't been such a damn idiot and stayed where she was supposed to, this never would've happened. Shithead kids."

There was a silence as Shera leaned over the post, peering out.

"That worker …" She mumbled. Cid followed her gaze, peering out a figure out in the fields. He had been coming closer for the past little while, carrying a bundle across his back. Cid gripped the handrail.

"That's Red!" His eyes narrowed again, "He's got Yuffie!" He shot back to the door, his feet clanging against the metal grid below him. He ripped open the hangar door, shooting towards the lift as Shera followed, calling after him. He hit ground level and ran towards the far wall, already yelling at the operators.

"Open the door!" He barked. The operators exchanged glances, but did as they were told. Unlike the new staff, they were used to working with Cid. His feet shifted and his hands clenched at his side nervously.

As soon as the door was open, he shot through the widening crack, out into the fields.

Red nearly shed tears at the sight of Midgar on the horizon. He'd twisted his ankle sometime during the battle and hadn't noticed until the second mile, when the adrenaline finally wore off. Yuffie definitely wasn't portly, but she sagged uncomfortably and his back ached from trying to keep her in place. He was hungry, tired, and bored of praying for her to wake up. He knew how long she could sleep naturally, so he didn't doubt that she would be out cold for a while. He feared she could have a concussion, or internal bleeding, or another dangerous condition that needed immediate medical attention. For all he knew, her appendix was about to burst, and she could die on his back.

When the city got closer, Red noticed a big change since his last visit. Vines were working their way up the walls, weaving into intricate patterns, and he had to smile. Some parts of Reeve's campaign just screamed of Tifa. She made a pointof appreciating nature, out of respect for Aeris. He'd even heard that her old church in Sector 5 was being maintained as a monument to her memory, and now Sector 5 was flourishing with flower shops.

He saw the door to the newly-added hangar opening, accompanied by rhythmic clanks, and before long a stocky figure with grubby blond hair shot out, running towards Red at top speed.

Red stopped, a sleepy smile spreading across his face as Cid approached. He rushed forward, hastily taking Yuffie from Red's back and carrying her in his arms.

Red stretched, feeling a muscle crack in his neck.

"Shit …" Cid muttered, noticing Red's limp. "What the _hell_ …"

Red rubbed a hand against bleary eyes that itched from sweat. He mumbled their story as Cid muttered curses under his breath. Workers stopped in their steps as they passed, their eyes slanted in concern.

"Get. Back. To. _Work_!" Cid bit off the words one by one as they made their way back through the hangar. Like a ripple in the water, they all slowly turned back to their tasks as he passed. Shera was waiting for them at the end.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "I've already paged the hospital, there should be a unit waiting for you in the upper city exit."

To abolish the gaps between classes, the former "slums" were being used for businesses, and cleaned regularly to look proper. Residents were on the upper levels, where the sun could shine. Shafts were set up with mirrors to reflect some light into the business district, giving things a more cheerful look.

Red followed Cid out the exit, his sleepy smile still plastered on. It wasn't until he saw the medic van, the red-suited figures coming towards him, that he collapsed to his knees, letting the darkness swallow him whole.


	9. Chapter IX

Late Results

Chapter IX

Red awoke, greeted by the sight of a plain, white ceiling.

"I hate my life," he grumbled, bitterly. How many new ceilings would he have to wake up to before he was back to normal? How many times would he awake to a _ceiling_ before he could go back to waking up to a nice, comfortable floor?

He forced his self-pity aside and sat up in bed, vaguely noting his aching legs, arms, back, and pretty much everything else. He looked around, taking in the generic hospital room in which he sat. Grey light seeped in from the blinds on the window next to his bed. There was a television clinging to the wall at the middle of the room, and two other beds. One of them was empty and neatly made, but the other …

He ignored his body's screams of protest as he swung his legs over the side, slowly dropping them to the floor and standing. He glanced down, making sure he was wearing trousers, before moving towards Yuffie's bed. He looked down at her, a cut across her cheek barely noticeable in the bleak hospital lighting. Her eyes fluttered slightly in her sleep and her chest rose and fell beneath her sheets in a steady rhythm. A short strand of hair stuck in her eyelashes, jerking awkwardly when her eyes moved beneath her lids. He reached forward, brushing it away, and let out the most miserable sigh he could muster.

He'd heard that human adolescents had a chemical imbalance that made it easy for them to get depressed. He really thought it was starting to get to him. That, or the fact that he'd been turned into an ugly beast.

"_You_ should be in bed, mister!" A strong voice called and he turned to see Tifa standing in the door. He suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable and self-conscious. He liked his human body less and less as time went by, and as much as Tifa tried, she couldn't control her roving eyes.

"Hi," he said, casually trying to move back to his bed where he could hide under a sheet. Tifa hesitated beforegrabbing a chair in the corner and dragging it towards his bed. She took a seat, her eyes ending their journey and focusing in on his own.

"Would you like to talk?" She asked. Red said nothing, scratching at the back of his neck, but fixed his gaze onto hers intently.

"I've missed you, Red. It's good to see you. I've been meaning to visit your grandfather's gravefor a while, but time seems to be running away from me." She sighed, rubbing at her eyes, and Red managed a smile. Maybe she'd forgotten about their staring contests, or maybe she'd given him a free win out of pity. Still …

Red: 1, Tifa: 0

She blinked, her eyes locking on his once more.

"We're glad you two are okay," she said, tilting her head towards Yuffie. Red didn't fall for it and he held her gaze.

"And she is all right, don't worry. I have no idea what you two met between here and Kalm that could beat you around like that. Even in your human form, you're pretty fit," she trailed off as Red tensed, his eyes flicking away from her own for just a brief moment. When he looked back at her, she had a quirked grin on her face and her fingers were drumming against her leg excitedly. Damn.

"You know, when I was your age," she started, "I was so concerned about my weight." Red frowned, cocking a brow at her.

"I'm 43 years old." He said, disdainfully. She grinned.

"You know what I mean. I'm sure you had fun playing grown-up when we first met, but you can't get away with it anymore." She looked over at Yuffie, so carelessly that Red thought she'd given up on their game, but when she winced he knew that she'd merely forgotten for a moment.

2:1, in Red's favour.

She turned back to him, determined.

"All teenagers are insecure about something, whether they know it or not. For me, it was my weight. But the funny thing was that if I look back at old pictures, there was actually nothing wrong with me. I was perfectly fine." She paused, a flash of something alien passing through her eyes, and brought her voice down to a whisper.

"Yuffie sometimes talks to me about … well, I probably shouldn't tell you. But she is very insecure at times, herself." Tifa grimaced, realizing she'd almost broken Yuffie's trust, and Red cocked his head.

"I wouldn't have put Yuffie for being insecure about anything," he said, genuinely surprised. Tifa just sighed and shook her head in response.

"I know we don't talk much, Red. I know that you're much closer to Cloud and Yuffie, but I'm here, too. If you need it."

Red sighed.

"Thank you," he mumbled before retreating once more into the shell of his own silence. Tifa bit the inside of her cheek, recognizing a sanctuary when she saw one, but not yet ready to give up.

"If Aeris were here, she'd say 'Wow! If you had to get slapped in a human body, you certainly got a good one! Red's good-looking stuff! Cloud better watch his back!' and you wouldn't feel so bad anymore, right?" She sighed, reaching out and patting his hand. He refrained from looking down, still aware of the game.

"As horrifying as you may find it, you look pretty good to the rest of us. Don't feel so bad." She rose from her seat, smiling at him, and he reached out to stop her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean …" He started, but she shook her head.

"Aeris had a way of making people feel better." She shrugged, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, before allowing her face to grow grave. "But Cloud and I haven't been able to find anything. He went back and found the materia that changed you, and we've been having scientists look at it. It's a huge, potent source, but other than that, there's nothing really odd about it."

All the colour drained from his face and he swallowed, breaking away and giving her another point.

"So we don't know how long I'll be like this." He muttered. Tifa grasped the chair nervously.

"Is it really so bad?" Her voice was soft, and Red buried his face in his hands.

"Yes. It is."


End file.
